Black Rose
by Yugicanbesexy
Summary: In the future, when vampires have taken over, Bella is a human struggling to survive. She has been bred to be drank by vampires which she has done compliently all of her life. This is until she meets the mysterious vampire Edward who cannot bare to harm her. But in a world where the week is bred to be slaves of the strong, can their love survive? Quite dark subject matter.
1. Prologue

Black Rose

This story is for my sister who I miss everyday so much, I hope in the not so distant future I will see you again.

Prologue: Ending

Let's start with an ending of something. Not with my story of course, but with his.

He pushed me down onto the bed, not as forceful as he could. But definitely enough for me to lose the wind out of my lungs. I felt myself trying to struggle against this, like I always did. I knew it was useless though.

The room which I was in looked like my own but I couldn't be sure. No light was let in, even moon light.

I knew my life could end right now if he wanted. If he lost control.

I did what I always did: closed my eyes and started to count. If I count to fifty then it might all be over.

I felt a cold hand clamp onto my throat, I flinched. This was it.

43.

44.

45.

46.

47.

48.

49.

50.

What was he waiting for?

This had happened to me more times than I cared for. Why wasn't he drinking me? I dared open an eye, I saw him leaning over my throat, his teeth inches from my veins.

What was he waiting for?

His black eyes flicked up at me. I flinched closing my eyes again. Did vampires breathe? I felt hot breath on my neck suddenly as if in reply, his mouth was open; he was going to bite me now.

What was he waiting for?

I felt myself swallow because my throat felt dry, and I opened my eyes to check if he was still there. He was but now he was angry. He sat up. I stayed down, I had to. He looked frustrated.

He stood grabbing his jacket.

I carried on lying on the bed.

He looked at me, before slowly edging away for the door.

Was he embarrassed? Frustrated? Frightened? Or bored?

Vampires nowadays didn't even need to hunt for their food, we were factorised and bred to suite them. We were now slaves for them, not even slaves, that's too dignified we were like battery chickens, no better than swine on a farm, and we had nothing to live for except to die.

And here I was stuck as a battery human.

~::~

Should I continue? Review me!


	2. Exposition

Black Rose

This is going to be quite a liberal rendition of Twilight just to let you know, some of the facts have changed to make this premise work, so if you're quite conservative about facts, to the point that you hate anyone bending them, this is probably not your story!

Chapter One: Exposition

I lay on my bed, I felt quite drained. Outside the clanks and turns of wheels kept me conscious. In my little room the sun light leaked through the shutters.

I liked this part of the day. You forgot what your life was actually like before you remembered.

I sat up, remembering the Vampire last night. The one who couldn't do it. That had never happened before. The other times the Vampires had never held back until the end.

I must be confusing you. Let me explain.

After some revolution which happened some time ago. I think it might have been before I was born, although I can never be sure. The Vampires won by the way. The Vampires had spread their venom through half of the human population, and the other half (like me) were forced to be their food source.

I don't know why that is the case. If anything, the human race is still in power over the Vampires because without us, they would starve. But then again, like pigs on a farm we know better than to revolt.

After the revolution, the Vampires held us all in a sorting process; we were all transported to Russia to be registered. There were three levels a human could be placed in:

Level 1: a human doesn't smell nice so they are taken to the factories; if they are proven to be able to work hard then they indeed worked until they are run into the ground. After which they are drank until dead. If they are weak and male then they are drank immediately until they are dead. If they are weak but female then they have to breed the next generation of humans by the male factory workers, again this is until they are worked until useless and then drank until they are dead.

Level 2: a human does smell nice, or at the very least stands out from the rest. Vampires who want something a bit better can pay to drink from us. It's like going to a restaurant and you see lobsters in a tank and you chose which one you want to eat. I'm Level 2 and because of this I'm very well off.

Level 3: in some regards a graduation of Level 2, the human does smell delectable, but the Vampire is free to go further if he wants. I don't want to think about that for it might result in death. If the human was to live, but get pregnant then the Vampires would allow the baby to grow, but the baby would most certainly drink the mother dry until she was dead.

I was relatively safe in that regards. I was fed relatively well to keep the vitamins and calcium in my blood, and I didn't have to do anything high risk. However there was a very real risk I could die. If a Vampire lost his or her control with me and couldn't stop, I would be dead; the Vampire would only have to pay a fine and could be sued if I was a popular snack. Thus if one decided they'll end me. They would.

I shivered and sat up on my bed, my room was a rusty metal red in colour because it was made of red brick. My one window had no curtains but I hung old shirts there to keep the light out. My view wasn't anything beautiful, I could see a couple of factories in the distance and under them was the little houses which the workers lived in their gated community. The Vampires lived somewhere else but distance meant nothing to them. They never tired out.

I opened my cardboard box which held my clothes. Some we were given as uniform but most we made ourselves. I wore my favourite today: an old faded blue pillow case which I had fashioned into a dress, and some pyjama trousers underneath that for warmth. I had long hair because the smell travels better; they cut the hair if you're a worker to destroy morale and to stop it getting caught in the machinery. I understand if you're Level 3 then you get washed twice a day and get to use soap! We Level 2s just have a wash once a week in a cold shower together.

*Knock**Knock*

My door was metallic and nearly fell off of the rusty hinges; the Vampires don't care if there is a million ways for us to escape. They can out run us in both speed and endurance we would last approximately three minutes if we tried.

"32?" a voice called my name on the other side of the door.

That's my name 32; if we have names we have identities. I don't mind it; I once knew a girl who was called 2 and people took great pleasure in calling her number 2. There's no such thing as a number 1, it gives us too much self importance. My uniform has that number printed on it and I even have a yellow earring with the number printed on as well.

Anyway I knew who the voice was, she was called 66 and she was my best friend. Although I'm sure we are just friends because she and I were paired together as a buddy team (I'll tell you about that in a minute) and occasionally if I feel too ill I let her eat the rest of my lunch. She is quite pretty, which is why she's Level 2, but because she smells mediocre at best she is called upon once or twice a week.

The buddy team is pairing two people together and they are responsible for each other. If one doesn't have food the other must share, if one doesn't have shoes they must have one each, if one doesn't have clothes the other must give theirs. You understand. If the other doesn't share they are both punished: being drunk until you can't see if you're lucky. If you're unlucky then you have your hand or even eyes removed. A more chilling, and the reason the system was set up, is so one makes sure the other doesn't kill themselves. If one from the buddy team jumps out of a window lets say, then the other will be punished by having her left eye, ear, hand or foot removed (hand if you're lucky).

I once knew a girl (her name was 39) who had found her buddy had hung herself in her room (her name was 82), 39 knew she would be for it when the Vampires found out about 82's suicide so she hung herself in the same room. Then we were all for it because the Vampires had no one to blame and they needed to set an example for us. They didn't remove our hands, but they did remove each of our left thumbs so as we weren't completely useless.

I think I'm getting off the subject! I'm always like this I start on one thing and then before I know it I'm off on a completely different track! I make out my life is tragic but it's not really, it could be worse a lot worse. I could be Level 3.

I opened the door for 66, she was checking to see if I wasn't dead from last night and we had to walk into the Food Hall together or else we'd get no access.

66 blinked at me with surprised eyes, "your cheeks 32! They're red!"

I put a hand to them self-consciously as if they were burning hot, usually we are sucked dry so the day after we are very pale and have dark circles under our eyes. I knew why I wasn't pale but I wasn't going to let on to 66.

"Yes, he wasn't that thirsty. He just wanted a sip and then he decided he didn't want me" I gushed I didn't know who I was fooling.

66 didn't seem to take no mind for all she said on the matter was: "AHH! Now you can't get an extra ration of biscuits" her large brown eyes rolling. 66 isn't greedy, food is our only form of currency here, and 66 loves to have power.

I nodded rolling my eyes too but I didn't care: food is fuel, thus the only reason we are fed is so we can carry on for another day. Another night.

66 took my arm in hers and we walked in perfect symmetry to the Food Hall. I feel I should describe her for you: she's below the average height, has long brown curly hair, has brown eyes and has freckles over her cheeks. We are all thin.

"Do you know that the Cold Ones breathe?" I asked, we aren't allowed to call Vampires their true name out loud, they find it insulting because it has often lead to so many deaths by accusing someone of being a Vampire in the BV era. Thus they prefer being called: Cold Ones, Master, Pure Ones, Masterful Ones, or The Master Race, by us.

66 snorted "well yeah duh, what do expect them to do?" she asked shrugging.

"But what do you think their lungs are made out of? Rock? Metal? Leather?" I could feel her tutt and roll her eyes. 66 is not known for her imagination.

"Honestly 32, you can sometimes be a prized nut job. Why couldn't I have had a normal buddy for once?"

I sighed; there was no talking to her now she was like this.

We walked down the Corridor which was the connector of the different Dormitory Blocks which held our rooms. The building was made up of a large square room which was the Food Hall, and connectors which were the Corridors came off it at the four walls and then split into six Dormitories in which seven rooms held our beds and clothes.

The Food Hall was very large; it was the size of twenty of my bedrooms stacked side to side and on top of each other. Many have considered in the BV era to be a type of Gymnasium or cafeteria, but no pictures have survived so I can't be sure.

Four long wooden tables were set along the middle of the room where we sat. It look like train lines to me because all of the tables were all parallel to each other (and I'll explain how I know about trains at a later date I promise!).

66 never just stops to think about these things for as soon as I thought of my train metaphor she was tugging me to the lunch queue.

Breakfast for today was a hard boiled egg, a yogurt and a biscuit. The more paler ones get two to restore their energy. Once we had our plates we walked a table and sat. We sat with our two friends 41 and 71, I would rather have 41 for a buddy for she is much quieter and even tempered than 66 and she looks very safe with her long black hair and glasses. 71 on the other hand hates me, she seemed to have a problem with me the moment she came (I'm sure 66 would prefer her for she is very pretty with long blonde hair). I don't know why she hates me, I just think she's bored and hating me is some form of hobby.

We are all women and girls here, it would be unwise to mix the sexes together, thus we usually get male Vampires coming to us (but it's not uncommon to have a female Vampire come to us once in a while). I haven't seen another human man in approximately seven years, 66 is different for she came only four years ago so she is a definitive in the knowledge of how men act nowadays.

71 was eating her yogurt making faces as she did so "so double six" that's our nickname for 66, mines three two, "did you know that there's a rumour going around that there's going to be an auction tomorrow?"

I bravely took a spoonful of yogurt, I blanched, it was a sour cherry flavour which was so over powering that I could smell cherries. I made a face at 41 which she giggled at hiding her mouth with her spoon. 71 glared at my childishness.

66 rolled her eyes and groaned dramatically "AGAIN!" she groaned overemphasizing every syllable of the word "but we did that two WEEKS ago, I'm sure it's supposed to be MONTHLY!"

41 shrugged "maybe more buyers or more stock is getting introduced" another good thing about 41: she disassociates from all of this ugliness.

I nodded though nobody cared what I thought.

"They seem to be heightening security and at the same time more and more Halflings are being made." 71 said with some authority in her voice as if she knew what she was saying.

"They can't do this to us" 66 continued to groan.

"I think you can find they can" I informed them "they have all the power, we have nothing against them."

"Shut up 32!" 71 and 66 snapped together.

Shutup32shutup32shutup32shut up32shutup32shutup32shutup32 shutup32shutup32shutup32shut up32shutup32shutup32shutup32 shutup32shutup32shutup32shut up32shutup32shutup32shutup32 shutup32shutup32shutup32shut up32shutup32!

That's all I hear on most days!

But what they don't know is that I have one thing which they've lost forever. I've kept the one thing they've given away.

I remember my name!

We all forget our names because everyone from the moment we are given our number calls us that. Try remembering your name when everyone calls you another.

But I was sneaky, many try to write or carve their name onto their wall or a piece of furniture, but that's searched and destroyed if gratified on or vandalised. I wrote mine on my skin, it's on the inside of my right arm just under my arm pit. Along with all of the bite marks and bruises this one crude tattoo is etched onto my skin along with them.

I would tell you my name but I'd have to kill you afterwards.

No that's a lie! I couldn't kill a fly let alone you!

I just like to keep something of mine secret.

Okay I'll tell you! My real name is:

Bella.

~::~

Review Me!


	3. Whistle While You Work

Black Rose

Chapter Two: Whistle While You Work

After breakfast we go down to chores. Although our occupation is primarily as a food source to Vampires we also have a responsibility to make sure our rooms and living space is clean because the Vampires might take offence otherwise and we could be shut down.

I don't know what they call our type of living accommodation, Level 1s live in the Factories and Level 3s live in Brothels, I suppose the closet thing we can call our accommodation to a past equivalent is, well, a Restaurant. The big French kind that allows you to see the creatures you will eat for your meal, like lobsters or cows.

The guards give you your orders which you jump to.

The guards are usually Halflings, Halflings are part Vampire half human. A human has to get pregnant with a Vampire to have one. This of course, is incredibly dangerous for the human, for a Vampire needs a lot of restraint to not kill her while doing this. But sometimes a Newborn Vampire (or Newborns) are used as guards, there used to be quite a few, more than Halflings anyway, but the Newborns have a very intense hunger and they often killed the livestock they were in control of. Also Halflings are lower down on the hierarchy and they can only advance so high before they reach their glass ceiling.

The Hierarchy is: Ancient Vampires (Vampires who were created in the B.V. era), Present Vampires (Vampires who were created in A.R. era which is present date), Newborns (which are Vampires who were created in the last year), Halflings (who are part human part Vampire) and finally humans.

I suppose it's comforting to thing that all (expect for Halflings) can advance the older they get. Vampires with age become more respected; humans through change become more respected as well.

I don't usually contemplate Vampire issues. I'm on my hands and knees now scrubbing the lino floor, if my mind tends to wander (which it often does) I tend to go into dangerous topics. Not even our minds are safe, some Vampires are more powerful than the common ones, they are Mystic Vampires and some could read minds.

I suppose that ruins my diagram in Vampire hierarchy, I guess they would be below Ancient Vampires but above Present Vampires. But what if they are Ancient and have powers are they the ultimate Vampire? What if they are Halfling and have these powers? Is there a whole other class of Vampires which are the Mystic ones?

I try to concentrate on something else before this problem manifests into a bigger and bigger monster. I scrub harder on the lino even though I can see my outline clearly. My knees ached and my spine twisted as I pushed myself to keep scrubbing, if you stop then you could be punished.

I wish I was on kitchen duty, even if you have to get up early and be in the blazing heat all day, it can't be worse than this.

I push the brush back and forth, back and forth. 66 is by my side and she is puffing and panting along with me. We are neither of us very strong, I think that's why we were paired together, we are of a similar height, a similar weight, a similar hair cut and both of us are equal in strength.

66 often complains about this because she says I'm a weakling but I think she's secretly glad that she's not the weakest one in the group. If 66 were the weakest she'd probably be killed for it. I on the other hand because I'm more gourmet in smell compared to 66 I'm spared this fate.

I scrubbed my way over to 41 who was quietly polishing the silver doorknobs, her long black hair was neatly caught in her left arm. Me and her exchanged a grin before going back to work, 71 was nowhere to be seen so I took her absence as a clearance to talk to 41.

"41?" I asked trying to keep my face down as the Halflings had their backs to us.

41 looked up from the handles and looked at me expectantly.

I chewed my lip as I continued to polish; I hid in my long brown hair trying to think of the right words. "Last night…Something happened."

41's glasses gleamed in the light as she understood.

"Well to be honest the fact is that nothing happened."

41 turned her head confused.

"The…" what did you call them: clients? Customers? Vampires? "Cold one," I corrected deciding this was the safest bet, "he…He couldn't do it. Do you know what that means?"

41 shook her head "no I don't…Maybe he didn't find you tasty? Maybe he preferred another smell."

"Maybe…" I muttered a little unsure.

41 patted my shoulder when the coast was clear, "you don't need to worry 32, you know how popular you are," boy _did_ I know "and the Cold Ones will never let a popular…worker go to waste." That's one of the good things about 41: she's tactful.

I nodded but I didn't know why that didn't put my mind at rest. Usually 41 would make me feel a little better about a situation.

41 cleared her throat, "32, I've been meaning to ask you something" she hissed when again the Halflings were diverted to another corner of the corridor.

I looked up at her expectantly. I wondered what she wanted.

"I'm part of…a group, and we want to…Do something."

I didn't like where this was going.

"I…We would like you to support us" her glasses reflected the light so I couldn't see her eyes.

My face was back on the floor as I continued to scrub. I felt a knot growing in my gut as her words sank into my thoughts. Sweat broke out on my forehead as I realized what this would mean for me.

41 put a hand on my shoulder which I flinched away from "there's more to life than this 32," her voice was rising and I was scared she'd alert a guard but I'd dare not look up to check. "Think of the sights you haven't seen, the places, the food, the tastes, touch and feel of a new place everyday. Learning, playing, travelling…There's more to life than being sucked on by a Vampire."

I snapped my head around biting my lip. Suddenly 41 wasn't as safe as she had once appeared to me.

She looked at me but then her eyes looked up as the Halfling appeared in our area again. She turned back to her work her face stony. I carried on with mine, I scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed until my arms nearly dislocated. I was just starting to feel better when I heard 41 whisper:

"We'll talk when we can be alone."

I felt myself flinch again as I could only imagine the amount trouble that this would get me into.

~::~

66 and 71 was wrong about the auction. It wasn't tomorrow. It was tonight.

After our chores we were all brought together in the Food Hall, the Warden who was a powerful Present Vampire (he'd be the second highest in the hierarchy made in the AV period). He stood before us his eyes glistening black as he announced what we were all expecting:

"Humans!" he addressed us, I suppose that's a bit better than 'Scum' or 'Slaves', he stood on a small stage that a group of us help build that morning. "Humans! Tonight we have a grand reopening, the season will begin again, more workers will be imported and we will reassess your worth in our corporation."

A slow murmur went through us as this news sunk in. The ones who had consistently been rejected or uncalled for after a certain period of time would be sent to the factories, baby farms or destroyed. I felt 66 fidget by my side, she had not been called for in two months we both knew this might be her last chance to hang onto her position. I reached over to her and squeezed her hand in mine. She squeezed mine back gratefully.

One of the Halfling guards let out a low growl which shut us all up.

The warden smirked "I don't want any of this worrying your pretty little heads though, but the message for tonight is: wash up well, put on your best uniform and great them all with a low bow and a big smile." He smiled then as if to demonstrate, his large canines hitting the light; he talked to us like we were stupid (maybe we are) and that we providing a service which we should be proud of doing.

We were dismissed by him then, we went into three straight lines and taken to the Shower House.

The Shower House is a house on the grounds, which isn't connected to the main building; we only use it once a week so there's no need for it on a regular basis. There are two rooms; one is a narrow room behind the main doors where we must stripe until we have nothing on. This is very awkward I can tell you, I don't look up from my bare feet until I'm inside the Shower Room.

You've got to be sure where you left your clothes on the floor to make sure no one takes it, I was starting to regret my decision on wearing my favourite dress. And then you are lead into the main room which is the Shower Room.

This is a large room, about the same size as the Food Hall in the main building. The ceiling is quite low so it's very close above your head, I always feel claustrophobic while in this room. It's low because the ceiling is covered in shower heads to release the water and special chemical onto our heads. There are a few windows but mostly the wall is covered in white tiles and the floor has a mouldy off grey tiles with a few missing here and there.

I keep my head onto my feet until I feel the cold water on my skin, it's never even lukewarm just freezing always (I _think_ they do this because it quickens our hearts thus makes our blood warmer). The special soap is mixed into the water which is squirted down on us, it works to keep our skin healthy, keep our hair from greasing and to make us smell more appealing to them.

I stood and started to rub the cold water into my skin, I close my eyes in an attempt to ignore the cold and the feeling of vulnerability. It's usually here that I feel like I am Bella, not 32, just Bella. I pretend that I'm some place else and I'm not here, I feel the name I'd carved into my right arm:

BELLA

That's me. Bella.

I try to keep myself from freezing by stamping my feet on the tiled floor, I can't tell where about in the room I am but I feel a plug hole digging into my foot. The workers who are more relaxed in their position (like me) are just washing normally for appearance sake, workers like 66 who know this is their last chance are washing themselves like crazy, they're trying everything in their power to save themselves.

I try to head to the wall, scared 41 meant 'being alone' as a place without Vampires as apposed to being in a room full of people. I placed my forehead against the tiled wall and kept my eyes closed; I just want to survive this hell hole.

~::~

Luckily for me, I was the first one out of the Shower House so my blue dress was saved from thieves. We were then dismissed where I ran to my room to change and keep away from Vampires, 41, 66 and other various dangers which might come if I stayed long enough.

When I got inside I put on my best uniform outfit; it's an off reddish sack which has the painted number "32" printed onto it, it must have been mass produced because the number was stencilled onto the dress and sprayed with paint. I often wonder which 32 I had inherited this dress from. My earring was in too, which was a florescent yellow with a black **32 **in large letters. I wish I owned proper shoes, the only ones which we are given are sandals which we must use for working and walking in; because of this they get well worn very quickly and start to hurt. Mine dug into my feet uncomfortably, I always felt nervous before an auction.

66 knocked on my door and we walked arm in arm down to the Food Hall, it was already dark out and the auction was about to begin. 66 was still fidgeting and she was very jumpy tonight, I felt sorry for her: only imagining the worry and pressure she must be experiencing.

I saw 41 and 71 walking arm in arm down to the Food Hall like us. We all wore the same uniform, earring and sandals but with different numbers sprayed onto them. 41 caught my eye, she raised her head expectantly to me, I turned around quickly pretending I hadn't seen that.

We were let out into a small pen in the corner of the room, the bars were made out of wood and quite low, which made us all feel very unsafe. We all huddled together in the corner of the pen not daring to speak to each other; instead we held each other's hands to share our nervousness and support.

The Vampires were mainly male (but a few females were here and there too) they were crowding the room mingling and talking to one another, this was a big social event in their world and they did well to try and make it benefit them in more ways than one. My eyes were blinded by white skin and black eyes, despite they all held a champagne glass full of blood, they all looked thirsty itching with anticipation. I realised they must have fasted for days in preparation for this. That made them all the more dangerous. For us.

I looked around the room, the buzz of conversation had not stopped because of our entrance (although a couple were fully facing us unmoving and unblinking), and they were patient before losing it with us for this upcoming night and (if they liked us) weeks while we were theirs. They were all engrossed in conversation.

Expect for one.

He stood away from the others, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jacket. He was frowning into the distance as if he was thinking very hard about something, his black eyes burning with thought.

I didn't recognise him until his face looked up and stared straight at me. It was him…The one from last night…The one who couldn't do it.

And he was back.

~::~

Please review me, and a big thanks to all who have favourite or alerted this fic! Any suggestions are welcome I'm really curious to know what you think about this premise and if there is anything that can be improved or added into this idea!

Thank you so much for reading this!


	4. Auction

Black Rose

Chapter Three: Auction

The auction itself starts on the strike of midnight. I had half an hour.

I had buried myself deep in the group to keep away from…Him. I still felt his gaze on me, as if He was searching for me. They can't come close to the pen, only at midnight can they inspect us.

We are all grouped together, the new arrivals are brought in and put in our pen too, some had only just come off the truck. They all looked to me like plants which had been kept in the dark. They are long and thin with dark circles and their skin is so pale it looks almost yellow or ashen grey. They are wearing the same uniform as us but dirtier.

They were about thirty all together. They were all clustered in a group as they entered the small pen. We regarded each other nervously too scared to move out of our opposite corners. None of us wanted to come out and welcome them, none of us wanted to be seen as a leader in front of the Vampires, and there were stories of prisoners being driven to madness on those trains.

A tall dark girl was the first to do something. She checked to see if we were being watched. We weren't. She crept closer to them. We weren't even sure if they spoke our language. She held her hand up in a sort of motionless wave. "How do you do?" she asked.

The group exchanged a look; others from our group were coming up beside our ambassador, 41 stood on her left and did the same motion. I stayed still for I had seen something in the group.

"Where are you from?" asked 41 in a business like tone.

A red haired girl spoke up "I'm from the UK."

"What sector?"

"67."

I half stood half squatted because I thought I had seen something.

An odd groan came from the middle of the group.

"Are you all from there?" 41 persisted.

"No. I'm from Russia" a pale skin blonde haired girl piped up.

Another groan. I saw it was an even paler girl lying on the ground in a heap.

"How can you speak our language?" one from our group asked suspiciously.

The groans were becoming more strangled. I saw one other was squatting beside the groaning girl. The two were bound together by some sort of handcuff or bracelet. The groans became louder. How could the rest ignore her? The one who was silent was crying.

"We are taught Italian and English, with a little French" the blonde girl informed. "That is the new training program."

"Training program?" asked 66 "what does that mean?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I crawled over to the two girls one lying down the other sitting by her side. "Do you want me to get some help? For your friend?" I asked gesturing uncertainly to the groaning girl; she was worse close up than far away. She had red splodges over her skin like little rashes, her eyes were shadowed, her nose had mucus running down her lips and cheeks. Her eye lids fluttered as her groans became louder and more twisted in her throat.

"It's too late for that" her friend whispered through her own tears.

And just like that, the groans became softer and softer until they were gone altogether.

I put a hand to my mouth.

The others standing around us three (well us two now) walked away to the other side of the room.

The silent girl just laid there with staring eyes, stiff and lifeless.

Her friend's cheeks were purple with tears; she was shaking all over from the shock. I put a hand on her shoulder and she grabbed me. Both of her arms were around my neck which meant the silent girl was brought closer to me almost sitting up.

The Vampires must have heard for the guards and the Warden himself were beside us both in a second.

"Oh dear another one's gone" one of them tactlessly muttered.

They hit me away from the two (I was quite glad, anything to get away from her staring eyes), the crying girl they dragged her onto her feet. The silent one they cut loose and dragged her by the arms out of the pen. I have no idea what they did to her.

"What a waste" one of the guards who held her right arm sighed. But I have no idea if he meant waste of life or waste of money.

I shakily went to the edge of the pen; I needed to get some air. I put a hand over my mouth trying to breathe properly once again.

I looked up. And I saw black eyes on me again. His eyes were back on mine. This time curious but the burning need was still there.

~::~

I didn't mean to get off the subject there. But when you live in a place like this it's very easy for these sorts of things to get in the way. Now to describe an auction.

An aim auction is to book a human for a certain number of weeks, for example one to seven. This means that a Vampire can have one human exclusively for one month say, or rather they can have other humans but the human booked can only have one Vampire. Confusing I know, let me sum it up through this: 'they can cheat on us but we can't cheat on them' I suppose that's the past day equivalent.

If more than one Vampire wants the same human then the auction actually starts, they use vast amounts of money to see who can have the human. Of course a Vampire can book more than one but that's highly expensive and time wise it'd take a lot out of it to feed on more than one per day.

The time scale on us only lasts up to two months, after which any Vampire can take us on if they like the smell (don't worry I'll explain that later) or leave us on the market if they don't. Our last auction went terribly for no Vampires showed up, we had next to no bookings and so we have the start the season again. The Warden has brought in new stock and the date seems to be more favourable this time, it's still a small conduct but it's steadily growing.

At the sound of the bell all of the vampires look up and put their goblets of blood down. They are keen and intent on seeing which of us smells the most fine to them. The bell signals the start of the auction.

We are taken up one by one to a stage; it's done in numeric order so it is a long process. It starts with 2 and finishes at number 124 (although please remember we have no 10s or 5s in the numbers and no number 1 in case it gives us some feeling of self importance). I'm number 32 so I'm quite close to the beginning and within the hour I'm called up.

Well not called, we are taken in one long line and pushed onto the stage by a guard, not to stop us from escaping mind, but to protect us. They push you up on the stage, making you trip over the stairs to the dead centre. Then the Vampires are allowed to look over you and smell you. Some of them come up on the stage (the older ones), whereas the less controlled stand stiffly on the floor and smell the scent there, or they could have purchased a little catalogue of our hair in which they can smell when our number is called out.

The Vampires who come on the stage frighten me. They come up close to your face and take your hair, the actions are so quick that it puts you in a panic, and the red eyes scanning over your face and body instinctually makes you want to run.

They scan over you in less than a second but it feels like a lifetime. Some girls faint, others complain of their stomachs churning, one girl I saw wet herself on stage (the Warden hit her so hard he snapped her neck then and there). Me? I always feel cold, with fear and their close proximity. I feel myself shiver as they look over me.

The words of the bidding happen so quickly, past day bidding happen quickly with words swimming together, but Vampires talk too quickly for me to here. If you try to listen in it makes your head spin, so I just look down and count my toes. The only time they speak at a normal pace is when the auctioneer says:

"Going once?

…

"Going twice?"

I'm quite popular so the bidding goes on longer than it usually does (fifteen seconds as apposed to five).

"5,000 euros" a calm soft voice says above the crowd.

If the room was quite before it now turned deadly silent.

I look up immediately to see who had spoken. I had never heard_ that_ much being bided in my life. I didn't even know a thousand came out in fives. All of the other girls in the line crane their necks to see who had dared bid that much.

The auctioneer had a slow reaction, taking him a full thirty seconds to respond, before slowly asking: "And you are?"

My Vampire walked out of the crowd defiantly.

The auctioneer and he regarded each other steadily. I blinked at the wrong moment, but by the time I had finished they were in a quick conversation on stage together. I couldn't hear most of it but I got this out of the conversation:

"Whoareyou?"

"Cullen."

"Carlise'sclan?"

"Yes."

"Doesheknowyou'rehere?"

"Yes."

"Credit?"

"Cash."

"Canyouaffordit?"

"Yes."

"Yourmoney?"

"Whatbuisnessisitofyours?"

"… ."

It made my head spin.

The auctioneer banged the desk with his hammer, knowing too well that no one would blow that kind of money on something like me.

With that my shoulders were grabbed by the guard and pulled down the steps on the opposite end.

This was the worst bit.

While the warden and…Him, signed a contract I was being branded. That means they push you onto your back on a fold down chair (the same they use for looking at our teeth). They injected ink into my arm to write the initials EC, and grab your right foot and write it into your heal. The foot is the most painful for the nerves are connected to your brain and that makes you scream. The ink will be dissolved with acid and vinegar when the contract is done.

I was sure they would see the name carved onto my arm but luckily they missed it. Next they bound my wrists together and put on the Lead. The Lead was probably my worst thing, I hate it with a passion, for starters you have your hands constantly in front of you so your balance is severely endangered. And that wouldn't be too bad if the Vampires didn't walk so fast and drag you along. Also the Lead had a terrible habit of tugging your wrists so forcefully you lose balance and make you fall over.

I didn't see my Vampire for the one who had bound me was also dragging me to a suite. Sometimes the one who bought us would do the dragging but the more rich ones don't bother and just wait patiently in their room.

I noticed that the room I was in was one of the more expensive rooms, for it was bigger, the windows where boarded up, and the bed was larger than the mandatory double in which is usually used.

He was not there yet, so I was pushed onto the bed and told to stay there, before the door was closed. As I've already said, there is no need for locks in this place. I sat obediently, if I was 41 I might have tried to escape but since I'm simple 32 I just sat waiting, swinging my legs in an odd rhythm.

At last the door moved and He came in.

I watched Him steadily more curious than frightened. After the last time I was left alone with Him I wondered what he was going to do now…His clothes where amazing, the normal hooded top and string coming down the neck, and the trousers were dark and made of the material which looks like a running stream. However the way He wore it, he could be wearing our uniform and He'd make it look good. I was taking it all in, but at the same time my brain was thinking over what had just happened. Why did He give so much when last time I failed Him?

I was so wrapped up in thought I didn't notice his expression change like a bolt of lightening.

"What are you thinking?" He snapped suddenly frustrated.

His outburst made me quake, but the fact that a Vampire was actually speaking to me, took me by surprised; so much so that I couldn't help but say what I was thinking:

"How many zeros are in five thousand?" I blurted out without any thought to my own safety.

He gave me a little look of surprise, I was sure I had somehow given Him the wrong answer, but He put my mind at rest by saying slowly in a confused voice "…three."

I suppose he thought that was obvious but it still didn't make any sense to me.

He regarded me.

What was he going to do?

"What is your name?" he asked standing with his back crushed against the wall farthest from me.

I blinked at Him. What was He doing?

His face fell for a second before resolving within itself. "My name is Edward. Edward Cullen" He said silver in his voice.

~::~

Review Me! Or at least Story Alert me!


	5. Resistance

**Black Rose**

Chapter Four: Resistance

"My name is Edward" he said in a silvery voice "Edward Cullen."

I didn't know what to say to that. I just sat there staring at him.

He watched me in an intense concentration, I wondered if this was a test, set up by the Vampires to see if I was as stupid as I looked. What was it he wanted me to say?

After a while his face subsided and began to take a calmer expression. It was only then that I saw his hands were shaking behind his back.

I decided to keep my distance and keep still. I wondered what he wanted from me. I couldn't keep eye contact with him, I had to look down.

That seemed to set off a chain reaction inside of him for within a breeze of wind he was suddenly in front of me.

The movement had taken me off guard and made me start. He almost seemed just as shocked as I was.

His face was suddenly close to mine.

I had been taught not to move at this point. I could not move…

He breathed in my lips for a short second.

His own lips twitched…

I knew what was about to come. I closed my eyes and waited.

I could feel his cold body temperature colouring my face sending a shiver down my spine.

*CRASH*!

I opened my eyes as Edward launched himself back at the wall with such force he left a crack down the middle.

I stared open mouthed at him. What had he done? Why had he done it?

Edward's hands were shaking as he jammed one into his mouth, the other he leaned his full body weight into.

I stared at him. Had I done something wrong?

He suddenly dove through the door and was gone.

I sat there and waited to see if he would come back.

But he didn't.

~::~

I awoke to feel a tapping at the door.

I forgot where I was.

I sat up panicking.

And then I remembered.

I got up sluggishly and walked to the door and opened it.

44 was standing there.

But I knew something was wrong.

She looked at me her eyes tear stained and blotchy.

I stared at her a mixture of pity and realisation covering my thoughts.

She dove into my arms.

"No one wanted me" she wept into my chest.

I held her back, even though any form of familiarity between us is strictly forbidden, and allowed her to weep into my clothes.

44 cried and wailed into my shoulder making me feel worse "what am I going to do?" she asked wiping her eyes "the Warden said he would sell us if we're not picked. What's going to happen to me 32?" she asked in a child like voice.

There was only one true answer to this question but instead I said: "I'm sure it won't come to that. I'm sure the Warden would give you a little more time."

She seemed to want to believe this but her features fell again "he's given me time already. He will sell me. And why should he not?"

I couldn't say anything, instead I took her hand and we walked to the Food Hall.

~::~

As I walked in you could tell who had been picked or not.

A sea of pale grey and yellow faces munching on biscuits told me who had been picked or not. And a lake of red cheeks sat in odd clusters drinking soup and whipping tears away.

I sat 44 with 41 and 71. Both were reassuringly pale.

This did not help matters for 44 for she immediately started crying again.

I left to get myself and 41 some breakfast.

Breakfast today was not solid sadly enough, if I was paler I could have gotten bread with biscuits but since mine and 44's cheeks were pink and lush I ended up with the soup. I realised, as I got two lots of pills in two small cup, that the soup was not soup but porridge. The cook didn't stir it when in the pot so it was hot water with brown oats floating at the top.

What? You're wondering about the pills?

Well, there are pills that are meant to give us iron (makes the blood richer apparently) they look like white maggots. And there are brown ones which stop us from having blood in our trousers. Women apparently have blood in their trousers for some reason. The Vampire guards don't need any more temptation. So the deep brown shiny circular pill stops us from having blood.

I used to think that was a lie. It sounds ridiculous and disgusting. Why would women have blood in their trousers when there are Vampires everywhere? I will never understand.

But anyway a girl didn't take her pills (I think it was a revolution thing but 44 told me they gave her stomach pains and made her skin itch) she gave them to her buddy to take for her. Well she had awful stomach pains and she was really grouchy for a few days. On the third day I was cleaning the room where she was working too and a guard walked over to her and ripped her head off and sucked her dry.

I was so shocked I started screaming (even though that's not allowed) but when the guards pull him off of her they saw there was blood in her trousers. So it IS real! I have no idea why though…Her body was removed and her buddy was punished by having her right foot removed, but she died shortly after for some reason. 41 maintains it was the pills but that's insane isn't it?

I looked back to see 71 and 41 trying in vain to comfort 44 but failing.

I started to walk towards them but I was grabbed from behind.

The plates fell but there was no crash, two guards had caught them while one held my shoulders. I couldn't shake I was so scared.

The guards didn't say a word but dragged me away.

~::~

I was walked to the Warden's office.

I have never been there before in my life. It was large brown and foreboding; I stood in the middle of the room three guards around me.

The Warden stood in front of the desk in the back of the room. I saw on the desk was my file. I knew this because it had 32 in stamped in black ink in a box on the file.

"32" he greeted with a glint on his canines. He did a small motion with his right hand as he spoke. I noticed with unease the guards were suddenly gone. I had never been spoken to by any of the guards let alone him. I edged my weight from foot to foot. I could feel my insides shake and cold sweat on his head.

"32. You look well."

What could I say to that?

"It almost looks like you weren't drank at all last night."

I had guilt written all over my face.

"And since he paid so much money for you…Why would he leave you."

My tongue couldn't work.

He banged his desk so hand it cracked down the middle "WELL!" he suddenly shouted.

I shook my head "he didn't want me."

He ran to me so we were nose to nose "and why would that be? I have never seen so much money before. Why would he not want you?" he asked in a deadly whisper.

I shook shaking my head "I…I don't know…Sir…Sir" I couldn't get the words out.

He grabbed me in a choke hold I wanted to scream but my throat burned. My eyes streamed in pain.

"Why didn't he want you?"

I could only shake my head with a tear going down my left cheek.

He let me go so I fell to my knees.

"Tell me!" he yelled.

"I don't know" I screamed in fear "please believe me Sir, I sat there and he left me. Honestly sir I'm telling the truth. I did nothing he didn't want me! I don't know why! Please Sir. Please Sire. Please believe me" I was begging my hands together in a clasp. I had seen other girls do this to be spared their life but I knew it was a lost cause, I felt sick as I did this.

He shook his head "if you won't talk. Then I'm afraid I can't have you here. If the Board found out I'm afraid we could be closed."

I shook my head. I couldn't be sold. I'd rather die than be sold.

"And your buddy can be sold with you. And your little friends. How about half of the population sold, everyone below 80."

I felt myself choke with tears. He started to circle me.

"And if you would only tell me the truth…" he said in a musical voice.

"I am" I begged.

"I could even arrange it that no one is sold."

"What do you want me to say because I'll say it" I cried desperately.

"The truth" he snapped turning on me with scarlet eyes.

I could only shake my head. I looked up again desperate "please, you've got to believe me. I'll do anything!"

He paused for a second considering. Hope leapt through me as I watched his expression. But what he said made me quake even more: "Anything?"

~::~

Please follow me! And if you can review me any suggestions you may have.

Huge thank you for everyone who responded to the last chapter it really made my day! I enjoy reading your posts and they truly help me so please follow me and review me if you can!


End file.
